


An Omega's Destiny

by CastielsHeart



Series: Flufftober 2020 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Courtship, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mating, Mpreg, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Prince Castiel (Supernatural), Prince Dean Winchester, Ratings: PG, Sweetness Overload, arranged mating, pie violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Day Four - Doodles/DoodlingThe sky grows dark and yet Castiel can’t force himself to abandon his perch.  He loved this spot on the wall surrounding the palace garden.  He could stay hidden by the canopy of the beautiful oak tree that had grown up against the old stone wall built by his grandfather, the late King Charles.  In private they had called him Chuck.  Here on his perch, he could pretend he wasn’t an omega prince, son of King Michael.  He could forget that his mother, Queen Naomi, thought him defective and broken.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Flufftober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946788
Comments: 79
Kudos: 224
Collections: Destiel Promptober 2020





	1. Chapter 1

An Omega’s Destiny

Day Four - Doodles/Doodling

The sky grows dark and yet Castiel can’t force himself to abandon his perch. He loved this spot on the wall surrounding the palace garden. He could stay hidden by the canopy of the beautiful oak tree that had grown up against the old stone wall built by his grandfather, the late King Charles. In private they had called him Chuck. Here on his perch, he could pretend he wasn’t an omega prince, son of King Michael. He could forget that his mother, Queen Naomi, thought him defective and broken.

Today, he had his sketch paper and pencils that his cousins, Prince Gabriel and Princess Anna, had given him on his last name day. He came here to draw in private. His parents thought his hobby was frivolous and his siblings, Prince Luc and Princess Hester made fun of him for it. “Your doodles are ridiculous. You’ll never find an alpha to take you if you indulge in such childish things.” Hannah had said to taunt him. Luc was more mean about it. He, being the alpha ass he was, would destroy Castiel’s drawings when he found them. Castiel had cried all night when Luc destroyed his drawing of a bumblebee flying among his mother’s roses. Castiel made sure to hide his drawings better now.

Today Castiel decided to try his hand at forced perspective. He decided to draw the wide landscape that he could see from his leaf covered hiding place. The cobbled road wound through the land beyond the palace’s walls. Beyond the walls, was a place Castiel had never been permitted to go. He’d only be permitted to leave when he was mated to some alpha his parents chose to further their own ambitions.

Castiel tried not to think much about that as he added the grand carriage that was making its way up the road toward the palace. Who knew who it might be. So many nobles came and went but no one ever told Castiel anything. He was just an omega, not worth informing.

The sky grew even darker and Castiel decided he’d better pack up before he was drenched by the coming rain storm. His mother would punish him if he ruined his clothes again. He would also have to be careful not to rip his trousers, when he climbed down the wall. He’d done that a fortnight ago and his mother had denied him meals for two days. By the time he was finally allowed to eat he was near fainting.

Castiel gathered his pencils and paper and tucked them under his arm. He was slowly making his way down the wall when a large strong hand landed on his back.

“Careful, your highness.” came the owner of the hand’s voice.

Castiel made his way safely to the ground with the help of this strange alpha. When the omega turned, he was enchanted. The alpha was beautiful in a way the omega had never seen. His eyes were a mesmerizing green, Castiel wondered if he could find a pencil vibrant enough so he could recreate it.

“Who are you? How did you gain entry to the grounds?” Castiel interrogated the alpha.

“I beg your forgiveness for my rudeness. I am Prince Dean of Lawrence. I have come here to meet my future mate, Prince Castiel of Pontiac. That is you, am I right?” the alpha spoke softly.

“Yes. Who told you where I was?” Castiel asked with increased suspicion.

“You’re cousin, Prince Gabriel. He said you knew nothing of the match and it might be better if we met without the audience of court for the first time.” Dean responded with nothing but honesty in his scent.

“My cousin is wise and knows me too well.” Castiel revealed. “What else did he tell you?”

“He told me you are treated poorly by your family because you are the only omega child.” Dean answered simply.

“And how will you treat me? Will I be your property, your concubine among many?” Castiel said with anger in his voice, when it was actually fear that was clutching at his heart like a vice.

“No. You will be my consort and my equal. In Lawrence, omegas are honored. We will not mate until you spend some time in my kingdom getting to know me and my people.” Dean said holding his hands out showing he meant no harm.

“My parents will never allow me to leave without a mating bite.”

“They will if their want for my father’s gold is enough. Your father is in need of funds. He’s losing against King Crowley for control of the trade routes from Purgatory. He needs our gold to hire more mercenaries.” Dean informed the omega.

“No one has even taken the time to explain anything like that to me before.” Castiel said stunned.

“I will never withhold or lie to you.” Dean vowed as he led Castiel to the bench among the rose bushes. “You will be my companion and confidant. I will take no other.”

“Your scent says you speak truth.” Castiel said moving closer to the alpha.

“Your scent is lovely. It tells me that you trust me and that you are attracted to me as I am you. We are compatible. I will spend every day from here on making you happy, omega mine.” Dean says cupping the omega’s cheek.

“Well Prince Dean of Lawrence, when do we leave?” Castiel says entwining his fingers with the alpha’s.

“Tomorrow morning, my mother, Queen Mary is preparing a banquet in your honor. My brother, Sam can’t wait to meet you. My best friend, Charlie, will be one of your omega’s in waiting.”

“Your best friend is an omega?” Castiel said with jealousy coloring his scent.

“Now, omega mine, Charlie is a female omega that prefers other female omegas. She is like a sister to me. She’ll love you as I already do.” Dean said, smiling at his future mate.

Castiel feels freedom and love in his grasp. He embraces the alpha. He can’t wait to get to Lawrence and start his new life with his mate.


	2. Day Five: Fireman's Carry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Five: Fireman's Carry
> 
> The story continues

An Omega’s Destiny- Chapter 2 - Day 5 - Fireman’s Carry

The carriage ride was quite rough and Castiel knew he would be very sore when they finally arrived at the court of Lawrence. He sat next to his alpha under the close watch of King John. They were not officially mated yet and they took an omega’s rights and safety seriously. Dean just held his hand for which the omega was grateful. It helped keep him grounded and calmed his nerves.

King John had been nice and respectful and seemed to be allowing his son to do almost all the talking. It was all so strange to the omega. Castiel was so accustomed to Michael talking over everyone until there was hardly any oxygen left in the room. Castiel had always carefully remained silent to save him the wrath of punishment.

Castiel watched the passing scenery with great interest. He had thought Pontiac had beautiful landscapes but Lawrence’s lush green forest and sweeping green meadows put it to shame. Castiel wondered if he had enough colors among his pencils to capture it. “What’s got you thinking so hard, Sweetheart? Is everything okay?” Dean said with great concern.

“Yes, I’m fine. I was just pondering if I had enough colors among my pencils to capture the beauty of my new home.” Castiel answered giving Dean’s hand a reassuring squeeze.

“I’ll get you the best set of pencils that Lawrence offers and the finest paper as well.” the alpha declares to his future mate.

“You don’t think it foolish? My parents and siblings were very cruel when it came to my propensity toward doodling as they called it.” Castiel asked with apprehension.

“Castiel, you will not be disrespected in my kingdom. You are now my son and will one day be the Omega King of Lawrence. Sketching is an honorable talent and can be quite useful. After you and Dean are settled, I’ll introduce you to the master draftsmen of my kingdom. Don’t be afraid honored omega. You will be safe and loved in Lawrence.” King John spoke gently.

Castiel nodded and smiled at the king, “Thank you, Sire”

“Call me John or Father.” John corrected. Dean leaned over and kissed the omega’s cheek. Castiel couldn’t help but blush and both alphas chuckled.

When they pulled through the massive gate house, the omega was very impressed and curious about the large gold W’s on the guard towers walls.

“Why the W? Are we not in the Kingdom of Lawrence?” Castiel asked.

"Yes we are in Lawrence, my omega. However we are the House of Winchester. We take great pride in our family name.” Dean explained as he pulled up his sleeve revealing a tattoo of a crown with a W fashioned into its design on the alpha’s wrist.

“I see. Will I be permitted the symbol?” the omega asked with hope.

“Yes. You can get the tattoo or you can wear a piece of jewelry with the symbol or both. My father, Sam and I, all have tattoos where my mother wears a necklace with the symbol.” Dean answers, rubbing his thumb soothingly over the back of the omega’s hand.

“It is something for you to think about later. No need to worry yourself about it now.” KIng John said to calm the omega.

Castiel simply nodded. He was about to meet the people that were going to be his new family. There was definitely plenty else more pressing to worry about. Castiel could see the servants lined up waiting for them. The family would be in the great hall waiting for them since the weather had turned damp and chill. 

Dean descends first from the carriage. When he holds his hands out for Castiel, the omega finds he’s become so stiff during the ride that he can barely move. Dean scoops Castiel up and throws him over his back carrying him up the stairs to the great hall as quickly as possible to get out of the weather. Castiel hears King John call from behind them. “What on earth are you doing, son?”

Castiel is joyous when they enter the hall and the heat from the huge fire warms his wet damp skin. Castiel hears a gruff voice yell. “Dean Winchester, put the honored omega down. Are you an idjit! He is your betrothed, not a sack of potatoes!”

Castiel feet are planted on the ground with Dean’s arms around him for support. “Bobby, the ride had him stiff and sore. I carried him to get him out of the cold quicker.” Dean says in his defense.”

A blond female omega speaks then, “Then you carry him in your arms, not across your back. I am sorry Castiel, my son’s manners are sometimes fleeting. Are you hurt?”

“No. I am fine. Dean is very strong and gentle.” Castiel responds as the blond omega who could be none other than Queen Mary, takes his hand.

Castiel officially meets Bobby, King John’s Grand Minister; Queen Mary; Prince Samuel and Lady Charlie. They all welcome him with love and affection. After a hearty dinner in the hall, Castiel is taken to his room by Charlie. After a hot bath, he is bundled in a huge bed more comfortable than anything he’s ever experienced. Dean drops by to say goodnight and in a way tuck the omega into bed. It’s sweet and the omega feels loved and safe. He’s so tired he can barely keep his eyes open. He must rest; for tomorrow a banquet is to be given in his honor. 

He dreams that night of light pink roses and baby’s breath. Green eyes look at him with love and joy. Castiel knows only good things await him with Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be more. Leave me a comment.


	3. Castiel's Name Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Six: Silly Traditions

An Omega’s Destiny  
Chapter 3 

Day 6: Silly Traditions

Castiel was sitting on a blanket in a meadow filled with pink roses and baby's breath. Somewhere in the distance he can hear Dean speaking to someone. The alpha is explaining to someone unseen about what kingdoms border Lawrence and which direction they are. Castiel hears a cry and looks down to see a pink bundle of blankets move. The omega wakes from the dream the moment he’s about to pull the blanket aside to see what is inside.

Castiel is in his bed alone in the House of Winchester. He is betrothed to Prince Dean of Lawrence. They are not mated yet because they must court first. Today is his Name Day. In the past, this day was not celebrated much because his birth family cared so little for him. Gabriel and Anna would slip him gifts early in the morning and kiss him and tell him they loved him. They are not here and Castiel mourns for their company. He doesn’t know what today will hold in his new home. He’s been here a little over a month and he must remind himself that this is all real. He is free. He is loved.

Castiel is just about to rise to start his morning absolutions when the door of his bedchamber is kicked open by his smiling alpha. “Happy Name Day omegamine!” Dean yells loud enough to wake the entire castle.

The alpha is carrying a tray with very appetizing smells wafting from it. Dean appears to be about to sit the tray down when the alpha picks up a cream pie with one hand while sitting the tray down with the other. Before the omega can react the alpha is smearing the pie pan of cream into his face. “What the hell, Dean!” Castiel screeches.

Dean laughs at his omega’s outburst of cursing. “It is a Winchester Family name day tradition. I took it easy on you. On Sam’s last name day, it took a week to get all the cream off the walls and out of the bedding.” Dean says giggling at the memory.

“Dean, seriously, my whole face and clothing are sticky.” the omega complains.

“Then it is my duty to help you clean up, if you permit it.” Dean says, looking hopeful.

Castiel only has to think for a moment. “Yes, alpha.” Castiel responds.

Dean picks the omega up from the bed in a proper bridal carry. Bobby made him practice after he carried Castiel into the great hall on his back when they first arrived. Dean set the omega down next to the already filled tub. Charlie must have had it ready just before Castiel awoke. Dean turns his back as his omega disrobes. Castiel calls to Dean when he is in the suddy perfumed water. The alpha washes the omegas hair and back with delicate care. Dean turns his back again, as his omega dresses.

Once dressed, Castiel and Dean eat the breakfast of hot pancakes and strawberries that Dean brought. The omega doesn’t want to get out of bed but Dean says they have all sorts of surprises planned for him. Castiel fights embarrassment over all the fuss being put toward him.

Castiel is just coming through the door of the great hall when he has yet another cream pie slammed into his face. Whomever did it put their weight behind it. He’s pretty sure he’s going to have a bruised nose.

“Damn it Sammy! I’ve already done that. You didn’t have to put so much force in it. Are you hurt, Omegamine?” Dean asks as he clears Castiel’s eyes of cream.

The omega considers lying but they have both vowed to be truthful. “My nose hurts.” Castiel whispers.

“Sammy go get ice for the honored omega.” Bobby speaks from right behind Castiel. The omega is startled because he was unaware there was anyone there. Soon Bobby and Dean have most of the mess cleared from his face but he’ll need another bath to get it out of his hair and a clean shirt. Sammy brings ice and Dean gently holds it to the omega’s nose.

When Dean and Castiel finally make it out of the castle for their walk, they hear Queen Mary scolding Sam over the pieing incident. When they return there is a white horse with black speckles saddled next to Dean’s solid black horse, Impala. “He is yours. What will you name him?” Dean whispers in the omega’s ear.

“For me? I’ve never…” Castiel is overcome.

“Yes, one of many surprises for your name day.” Dean says helping the omega into the saddle.

“Angel. I’m going to call him Angel.” Castiel announces as Dean mounts up next to him. Dean just smiles as they head out on a quick ride. 

When Castiel enters the great hall that evening for dinner, he finds everyone waiting for him. He is showered in gifts. The most amazing thing is Prince Gabriel and Princess Anna are there to celebrate with him. They plan to stay for quite some time, maybe until Castiel and Dean’s mating ceremony. The omega has never had such a wonderful day. That night when Dean sweetly kisses him goodnight, Castiel wonders if he’s living in a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could still be more. Leave me a comment.


	4. Day 7: Midnight Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Midnight Talks

Day 7: Midnight Talks  
Chapter 4

Castiel’s dreams have become troubled lately. A couple times a week he dreams that his father and brother, Luc, come to Lawrence and drag him back to Pontiac. They lock him away in a cell with no windows. He has nothing but silence and darkness as company. He grows old, never to mate or see his beloved Dean again. Forever alone and unwanted. When he wakes from these nightmares, the scent of his fear and loneliness permeates his room, until the omega is choking on it. He usually throws open the window to let his room air out as soon as his heart slows down from beating in terror. He doesn’t want anyone to know of his nightly terrors for fear they will wish him to talk about it. The omega refuses to voice these horrid visions for fear they might come true.

Castiel is so unsettled by this night’s vision, that he decides to make his way out of the palace silently. He feels a walk around the fountain might chase away the anxiety that has made a home in his gut. Mary’s gardens are beautiful and elegant. He has spent many an afternoon here sketching while Dean either sits by his side or practices archery with Sam, nearby. 

He has been thinking about mating Dean soon. He finds it harder and harder to resist intimacies with the alpha. The people of Lawrence love him and he loves the people. King John and Mary are just as attentive as his intended alpha is. He just needs to find a way to bring it up. He is shy and it is hard to find a way to initiate the conversation. By courting rules, the omega must be the one to propose it.

The omega hears the clock strike twelve as he steps into the courtyard. The air is chillier than he thought. He should have worn his robe. He is startled when a hand lands on his shoulders. “Sweetheart, you’re shivering. Why are you out here this time of night?” Dean says as he pulls off his jacket of leather and drapes it over the omega.

Castiel remembers his vow of truthfulness to his alpha. “I had a nightmare and I thought a walk might help me settle.”

“What was it about?” Dean says as he takes the omega’s hand. They walk toward the fountain in silence for a moment.

“I dream often that my father takes me away and locks me up. I’m never allowed to see you again.” Castiel confesses.

“I would never allow that. My father would never allow that.” Dean declares.

“I know but the sleeping mind is not as easy to convince.” Castiel confides.

“What can I do to help?” Dean pleads.

“Mate me. Make me yours, forever.” Castiel allows the truth to set him free.

“Are you certain you are ready. Fear is not the reason you should bind yourself to me.” Dean says pulling the omega down to sit on the edge of the fountain.

“I’ve wanted to mate you for a while. Not because of fear but because I was ready. I just hadn’t the courage until now to voice it.” 

“Sweet Castiel, we will approach my father after breakfast. It shouldn’t take long to prepare for our Mating Day. Your cousins, Gabriel and Anna are still here. They can stand as your birth family. I imagine you would prefer that. Gabriel can give you away if you are agreeable.” Dean ponders.

“Yes. That sounds perfect. If I never see the others again, it’ll be too soon.” Castiel gives the blunt truth.

“Can’t say that I blame you. Our mating ceremony and feast will be legendary.” the alpha says grinning,

“I don’t need it to be legendary. I just need the safety of your arms, your touch, your lips. Beloved Alpha, you are all that I need.” Castiel declares as they make another turn around the fountain.

“You are more than I deserve.” Dean says chastly kissing the omega’s lips.

After a few turns in the garden, Dean leads the omega back to his bed. When the omega closes his eyes, he dreams of sitting at a table with Dean. The table is covered in Hyacinths and Ivy. He feels safe and loved when he wakes in the morning and is ready to approach King John and tell him he’s ready to mate his Beloved Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come, I think. Leave me a comment. Love to all of you.
> 
> Hyacinth = Constancy of Love  
> Ivy = Fidelity


	5. Mating Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8: Fireworks

An Omega’s Destiny  
Day 8: Fireworks

On the morning of Castiel’s wedding feast, the omega awoke to Charlie standing by his bed smiling at him. She points to his bedside table where a vase of freshly cut roses sit. “They’re from Dean. He rose early to cut them for you. I’ve never seen that fool alpha so excited. King John sent him off for a ride because he was driving everybody crazy.

The omega chuckles because he can picture his alpha being that way. He sits up and Charlie puts his breakfast tray on the bed. “I don’t think I can eat. My stomach feels like it has an army of butterflies in it.” the omega confesses.

“You’re not having second thoughts?” Charlie asks with concern.

“No. Absolutely not. I’m just nervous.”

“That’s normal. This is one of the biggest days of your life. Don’t worry. The family will visit you one by one over the morning. They are charged with answering your questions and setting you at ease. Let them.” Charlie encourages.

Castiel nods his agreement as he sips his tea. Charlie takes her leave and Castiel ponders what the day will hold. 

Castiel will not see Dean today until he enters the great hall for the feast, per tradition. Throughout the day members of Dean and Castiel’s family will visit him in his room. They will talk to him and answer his questions. Charlie will then help him dress in his special mating day clothes. Charlie will help him pack his things and a servant will place them in the room Dean and Castiel will share from this day forward.

Castiel eats his breakfast slowly and wills it to stay down. He bathes and dresses in his most comfortable robe. The day is to be about his comfort and his soft robe is what he finds most comfortable.

His first visitor is his cousin, Prince Gabriel. “Morning Cassie. How do you feel?”

“Nervous, anxious, nauseous.” Castiel answers motioning for the alpha to take a seat.

“I’d say that’s normal. I received a letter from my prick of a brother. Michael is angry not to be invited. Truthfully he’s angry King John refused to give him more gold. I fear the Kingdom of Pontiac will be no more soon. King Crowley will possess it soon. I’m thankful King John has given Anna and I permanent exile here. You found a good family.” Gabriel says, pulling sweets from his pocket.

“I am just glad to have you two here with me.” Castiel remarked taking the sweet the alpha offered him.

Anna came in right after Gabriel. The beta wasn’t known for saying much because she stayed so lost in her head most of the time. She wished Castiel well and gave him a drawing she made of Dean and himself. Castiel hugged and thanked her. 

Next his soon to be alpha brother in law, Sam, bounced into the room. His advice to the omega was humorous. “Now get this, never let my idiot brother win an argument. You keep him in check, Castiel. Oh and if you ever need him to do what you want, dangle a pie in front of his face.” Sam said in humor. Castiel laughed until he almost fell off his bed. 

Next came Queen Mary. “Do you have any questions, my son.” the blond omega asked, reaching for Castiel’s hand.

“I’ve only read books about mating. Will it hurt?” Castiel said at almost a whisper.

“Maybe a little at first. Dean will be gentle. John has spoken with Dean. It is important you realize Dean is a virgin as well and sought out his father’s counsel this morning. You have nothing to fear. Dean will guide you and cherish you. Don’t fear it. The bonding is something you’ll never want to forget.” Queen Mary confided. The words did sooth Castiel’s worries.

The last to visit the omega was King John. For a long moment the king just regarded him. “Dean will be good to you as I know you will be to him. If you ever need anything, you let Mary or I know. You are our beloved son and we love you as though we are blood. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, father.” the omega answered with a smile.

King John smiled, “I am honored to hear you call me that. I shall leave you now so Charlie can come in and help you with your final preparations.” John stood and Castiel with him. The next thing Castiel knew the king swept him into a hug and then released him before rushing out the door.

Castiel was dressed in white trimmed in silver. Charlie had fussed over him until Castiel had to put a stop to it. She accompanied him down the stairs until he met Prince Gabriel. “Are you ready, Cassie?” the alpha asked.

“Yes.” Castiel smiled as Gabriel took his arm and led him into the great hall. There at the head of the room stood King John with Mary at his side. Castiel only had eyes for Dean who was dressed in white trimmed in gold. Castiel felt as though he were floating. Before his mind caught up, Gabriel had handed him into Dean’s arms.

King John was speaking, “We are gathered here at the mating feast of Prince Dean and Prince Castiel. I bless this union and pray they find love and comfort with each other until death parts them. Dean, do you promise to honor Castiel until your dying day?”

‘Yes, I do.” Dean responded with no hesitation.

“Castiel, do you promise to honor Dean until your dying day?” John said to the omega.

“Yes, I do.” Castiel said, holding back tears of joy and hope.

King John and Queen Mary kissed both of their foreheads. “Let the feast begin!” John yelled out.

There was so much food and drink. Castiel was congratulated by so many he hardly had a moment to speak with Dean.

After the feast they were brought out to the darkened courtyard and treated to fireworks to further the celebration. Dean kissed him while the explosions burst over their heads. The alpha whispered in his ear, “We should go now while we can.” Castiel merely nodded.

Dean led the omega through the door of their new bedchamber. Candles were lit on every surface. A fire was roaring in the hearth and the smell of hyacinth was in the air. The alpha led Castiel over to the bed where they undressed each other slowly.

As promised Dean was gentle. By morning Castiel had a mating bite healing on his neck. The omega was deliciously sore from a night of love making and couldn’t wait for another. Dean was a cuddler and the omega loved being wrapped in his alpha’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there will be at least one more installment. Leave me a comment.


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9- Floriography

Day Nine: Floriography

Epilogue - Seven Years Later

The sun is bright but the wind has a slight chill as fall sets in. Castiel can hear Dean talking to their seven year old son, Ben, off near where the tree line is at the edge meadow. Lately, Ben has been fascinated with a compass his Uncle Sam gave him on his last name day. Castiel can hear Dean telling Ben what kingdoms are in what directions using the compass as a guide.

The wiggling pink bundle by Castiel’s side pulls his attention away from Dean and Ben. The omega pulls back the blanket to reveal his one year old, Claire, wiggling and giggling. “How’s my sunshine?” Castiel coos at his blonde darling. Their four year old daughter, Emma, is spending the day with her grandma, Queen Mary, working in the garden at the palace. 

Not long after he mated Dean, Castiel told the alpha about all the flowers that showed up in his dreams. Dean immediately found him a book on the language of flowers. Now Castiel knows their meaning and he understands his dreams more.

When Castiel discovered he was pregnant with Ben, their first child, he handed Dean a bouquet of pink roses and baby’s breath. The alpha had been intently listening to his omega’s ramblings about flowers and knew the meaning. The alpha was overjoyed and fussed over Castiel even more than before. A couple of months ago, Castiel handed Dean another bundle of pink roses and baby’s breath. They are expecting their fourth child in the Spring. 

Castiel lays his hand on the small bump that holds their fourth child and lets his mind wonder. Eight years ago he was in Pontiac being abused by the people who called themselves his family. Now he is happy in Lawrence with his true family and Pontiac is no more. Michael and Lucifer were captured by King Crowley and never heard from again. Hester was killed by her own mercenaries, when she refused to surrender to Crowley’s men. Queen Noami died of the fever during the siege of Castle Pontiac. Castiel did not mourn them.

King John and Queen Mary are his parents. Prince Sam was his loyal brother in law. Prince Gabriel and Princess Anna were here with him and supporting him. Prince Gabriel had married a visiting dignitary’s daughter, named Kali. Princess Anna joined the academy of artists. Sam was mated to a foreign orphaned princess, named Eileen. They were happy and also expecting their first born this winter. Life was good.

Castiel picked up his sketch pad and started drawing the mountains off in the distance. He had never given up his hobby and he was happy for it. Footsteps approaching, drew his attention away from his work. Castiel smiled as his alpha approached holding Ben’s hand. Dean was such a good and loving father and alpha.

Ben sat down on the blanket and began eating the cheese and crackers Dean handed him. The alpha sat next to Castiel, after checking on Claire in her bundle of pink blankets. “How are you feeling, Sweetheart?” Dean asked, rubbing the omega’s back.

“Much better. I think the fresh air is just what I needed.” Castiel says giving Dean a chaste kiss on the lips.

Dean cups his hand over Castiel baby bump, “I can’t wait to feel their first kick. Do you want a boy or girl, Cas?” Dean asks as he rubs the omega’s belly.

“I want a healthy child and nothing more.” Castiel answers much as he’s said with all his pregnancies. 

“Yes, I agree. We shouldn’t stay much longer. It’s growing chilly.” Dean says tucking a soft blanket around Castiel’s shoulders.

“Just a few more minutes. I’ve almost captured them.” Castiel says, indicating his drawing.

“Alright love, a few more minutes.” the alpha relents wrapping his arms around his beloved honored omega.

Castiel savors the feel of his alpha’s warm arms around him and continues to sketch the distant mountains. Ben falls asleep on the blanket snuggled up to Claire. The honored omega is happy and loved.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly all things must come to a end. This story was a surprise to come out of some random prompts. I hope you like the ending. Drop me a line and let me know what you think. 
> 
> Much Love,  
> Kelly


End file.
